LA LUCHA POR EL BIEN Y EL AMOR
by kimtom
Summary: UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS
1. Chapter 1 UN DÍA DE DESCANSO

LA LUCHA POR EL BIEN Y EL AMOR

Chapter 1 a day off the rangers wore a life very busy between his duties as defenders of the Earth and its life as normal teenagers, one day they were in the Youth Center and Tommy says: I'm so drained, Kat responds: if I understand this last year has been terrible, Tanya says: I agree guys, Rocky says: have to do something for fun a little, Adams says: is true seize everything is quiet here the King Mondo has not attacked, Jason says: not must trust us boys, Billy says: it is true but that they think if we are going to the beach early is still all say great go, already half an hour later they were on the beach, Tanya and Jason played frisbeeRocky, Adams and Billy were given a bath while Kat and Tommy walked down the beach, she talked non-stop, Tommy was thoughtful, Kat to the notice asks what about Tommy? He answers anything just thought that it will be plotting the King Mondo, Kat responds not to think about that now enjoy the day and tries to kiss him but the elusive Tommy, Kat currently think this is Kimberly guilt when demons Tommy would forget it, began at sunset and all decided to go out to eat, then ended were home, when Jason arrives home listen rang the phone and run to answer the callon the other side of the line hears a familiar voice telling you Hello Jason how are you? He recognizes the voice and responds Hi Kimberly well and your State bundle? Kimberly responds not very well was called by someone wants to greet you, Jason is surprised and then listen to Hello Jason, the to recognize the voice that speaks to him not hides his emotion and says Hello Trini, good to hear you, she says also is a pleasure to listen to you, they talk a while, and Trini asks for the rest of the group, Jason says: all are well Billy now helps us in command center, and Trini says: and that such powers Zeo, Jason says: are maximum, Trini says: good and Tommy as it has been, Jason says: well he is now dating Kat and seems to be happy, Trini says: I'm happy for him, know was planning to visit them soon, Jason says: that would be great and Kimberly will come with you, Trini says: she does not have many commitments in Florida also does not want to bother to TommyWould, Trini and Jason say goodbye the discussion with Jason, Trini says: all are well and as are want to know especially Tommy will tell you that you will not like what I knew of him, Kimberly says: happened to Tommy? Trini responds: not it OK but is dating Kat and leaving pending the promise soon, see hanging Kimberly asks Trini envelope seem that happy, Kimberly says: I always knew that Tommy guastaba Kat, and it was not fair to wait for me if the is happy I am happy, as in Angel Grove Tommy sought in your drawer which had lost and suddenly find a photo of the and Kimberly and says: because you left me so beautiful, how much I love you but I can not have you, then receives a call from Kat, Kat says: Hi Tommy could not I go to sleep without wishing you happy night, Tommy responds: happy night for you too, she says: I love you and he just answers: until morning and hangs, Kat lying on his bed thinks Tommy I want to has not forgotten the idiot's Kimberly and I hate it because it is not set in me, as I'd like to delete it forever.


	2. Chapter 2 LA LLEGADA DE TRINI

Jason and Billy met very early to pick up a Trini to the airport the flight arrived at 9:00 a.m. when she came looking for his friends to see them runs towards them and hug them, Billy helped her with the luggage, came out of the airport and climbed on the bandwagon of Jason, this tells you we'll take you home and then we will go to the Youth Center there are others await usTrini says: great, hours later arrived at the Youth Center, Trini salutes Ernie, Tommy to see her embrace it, Rocky and Adams do the same, Kat and Tanya are presented, Jason says: as everyone knows, it is the first yellow rangers, Kat says. It is a pleasure to meet you all sit at a table and Jason asks: how to left to Kimberly? Tommy and Kat were bothered when they hear the name of Kimberly, Trini says: she is well but she has been depressed because a strange Angel Grove and all you, Tommy says: poor Kimberly, Kat says: she what I seek for leave, everyone sees it with surprised faces and Rocky says: she only pursued his dream Kat, Jason responds: that is true was something wanted to do all his life and is prepared to do so from smallBilly changes the conversation and says: that get known Zack, Trini says: this traveling from country country doing what he likes to dance, spent the days and Trini had to return home where he lived. to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 UN AÑO DESPUES

The rangers were defending the land , but it was time to reach a new level of power and thus became the rangers turbo and this new team would join a small Justin discovered the true identity of the Rangers , joins the team Rocky suffers an injury that a karate tournament , the new villain Divatox hatches a plan to take over the land with the help of Rita kidnaps Jason and Kimberly , manages them against the Rangers , when Zordon realizes what happens alerts the rangers , Tommy seeing Kimberly says: we have to rescue them and Kat thinks she can not be again, Tanya says we'll Tommy , they convey tele where Divatox had to Kimberly and Jason, begins a tough battle between them and rangers , Tommy and Kimberly helmet is removed to view the departure of the spell, and both help Jason, grew to Maligore Divatox , the Rangers used their new Turbo Zords and formed the Turbo Megazord, with which destroyed Maligore , hours later all were in the youth center, Kat was nervous because Tommy did not come suddenly sees Jason and Kimberly arrive with nothing but the furious but conceals , Tommy greets everyone , Kat tries to kiss Tommy but this the Dodge , Tanya ask Jason and Kimberly Heyguys how they feel ? They respond great and Kimberly says: thanks for rescuing us , Kat says, and how long to stay in Angel Grove , Jason says two or three days more Kat , Kimberly jokingly says, you get to endure my presence a little Kat, and Kat says : unfortunately if Kimberly is we can talk alone , Kimberly says, because if not , all they keep looking at them in astonishment at the attitude of both Tanya says: I do not like , and Tommy says: me neither Tanya Adams says: come on guys do not overdo that can happen in the meantime apart from others, Kat says: Kimberly I hope you're not in Angel Grove with the intent to win back Tommy , Kimberly says, and if so that you do Kat, you know that despite everything he loves me , Kat says: I will not let Kimberly 're not going to damage my marriage to Tommy , Kimberly says: tHATsaid marriage these invented now Kat do not believe these inventing the marriage to me away from Tommy , Kat says: I invented nothing can ask the guys , Kimberly says: I do not believe and runs , reaches where all and tells Jason I go home I see you tomorrow , Jason says Kimberly these But if we talk then she responds , Tommy says Kimberly glad you and I should talk , Kimberly answers have nothing to talk about and leaves Tommy Oliver , Kimberly to get home , goes to his room and weep uncontrollably , then calls Trini, Trini is hello Kimberly , Trini responds : hello Kimberly happens ? You've been crying , Kimberly says Tommy is going to marry Kat , Trini replies can not be 're safe , Kimberly says she told me I no longer have any chance of recovering Tommy , while Kimberly talks to Trini bell rings she says Trini leave you are ringing the bell I'll call you later, Trini replies: beware ok Kim , Kimberly downstairs and opened the door to his surprise was Tommy . Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4 LA CONVERSACION

Kimberly stood motionlessly seeing Tommy in front of her , Tommy says: Hello Kimberly I remain concerned about the way you left the youth center , Kimberly says: thanks for your concern but I'm fine , Tommy says: I know you beautiful is the conversation Kat you affection, Kimberly says that does not matter , Tommy subtly pushes Kimberly to enter when you do sitting on the couch , Kimberly says: please Tommy not be childish go, Tommy says: I'm not leaving until we talk Kimberly says : ok you win, and sits in front of him , Tommy Kim begins by asking why? that way you left me , she replies it was not fair to wait for me, Tommy says, you should not decide for the two , Kimberly says : maybe not but since things went well and there is no turning back, Tommy says: Kim and if there is a slight chance that things could be fixed would you do? Kimberly says: for me it would be great but I know that there is no chance that you're with Kat, Tommy says, if it's true but she love her as a friend and I have great appreciation for being with me in my difficult moments , Kimberly says: thanks and asked him to marry you , Tommy is shocked and then says Kat told you , Kimberly says, if he told me not to try to reconquistarte ; Tommy says: perhaps you wanted us to start again Kim , Kimberly says: honestly hoped but it is no longer possible ; Tommy lowers his head and then says, because everything had to be so, Kimberly says, maybe it was our destiny , Tommy says: I do not think I could forget , Kimberly says: ya now go talk Tommy , Tommy says, but Kim , she again says go, Tommy says okay and goes, three days after Kimberly returned to Florida, and in Angel Grove Kat was planning her wedding with Tanya , Kat says: I the party is held at the youth center , Tanya says, it seems to me excellent idea , meanwhile Tommy practicing for his first career as a professional pilot and do not stop thinking about Kimberly, the track takes out his cell phone and called Jason hello Jason is Tommy , Jason says: hi how are you brother ? Preparations for your wedding , Tommy says all is well Kat, Tanya and mother are taking care of everything you've heard about Jason Kimberly , Jason responds, she's living in Paris with her mother and thinks back to Angel Grove, Tommy says: not be need it , Jason responds : I do not think it's a good idea brother, hang the call and Tommy goes home , arriving sees Kat talking to his mom , Kat to see says: hello love how you did Tommy says: hi mom blessing , Hello Kat went well , I'll go up to my room to shower , Kat says: I hope , Tommy goes to her room undressing get into the shower and I kept thinking in Kimberly, after a while floor, and his mother tells him everything is ready son is a month marry you and Kat, Tommy says little excited great, Kat realizes this and says Tommy can talk , he says of course to go outside, and at the entrance the Oliver residence , Kat says: That Tommy wrong ? The answer : I can not keep fooling no I love you still love Kimberly and I think it's better off the wedding , Kat says: Tommy can not do this I love you and you 've been though very well that you love the idiot Kimberly, Tommy says, is that you always hated until after Rita 's spell broke, Kat says: I 'll not leave you have to marry me or else I swear she morirara Tommy kill myself Tommy says: Kat can not believe you're blackmailing well , she responds understand it and I'm desperate I'm not playing I'm serious , Tommy looked at Kat 's face the hatred of Kimberly and Kat accept blackmail .


	5. Chapter 5 LA BODA

Tommy and Kat gave their powers , Kat says Tommy just a week away for our wedding, Tommy says : Light Kat will be a great day for you , she replies you mean our great day , the days passed and Tommy no longer stand the pressure Kat and Jason decides to call and ask for Kimberly and tell the real reason why married Kat, Tommy Hi Jason is , Jason responds . Hello again ay Tommy , Tommy says: I have to tell you what happens Jason, Kat is not the innocent woman who all believe , when you talk to Kimberly try to end my marriage to Kat but I threatened to hurt Kim, says Jason : Tommy leave me speechless but they sure keep his promise , Tommy says Kat has always hated Kim as she is by the way , Jason says: I saw a few days ago is very depressed you get an invitation to your wedding, Tommy says : must have been to make Kat did suffer, I need your help Jason , while this conversation was going on, Kat is again proved her wedding dress was happy, even though I knew that Tommy was going to marry her , at last came the wedding day as strange that day Tommy got up very early to see his mother says son you up so early , Tommy says, hello mom must do something before the wedding . Tommy leaves the house is mounted on his jeep and drive to the airport where he would meet Jason, looking to get it but this had not yet arrived , 20 minutes after Jason sees greet jeep going to put the bags in the seat back , Jason says everything is ready, Tommy says, and she will come , Jason says: Tommy no , I could not convince her, Tommy lowers his head and says best. It is time expected by Kat was ready to go to church , at church were already friends and family, Tommy was on the altar along with Jason who was the godfather, 5 minutes came the bride and Tommy thought as I'd like you your Kim, Kat 's dad Tommy delivery and the ceremony begins , the moment in which the parent makes the obligatory question if there anyone who objects to this marriage speak now or forever, then someone I oppose father shouts , everyone turns and see who was Kimberly, Tommy smiles and Jason who sees eye itches , Kimberly says: I love you Tommy and fail you in the past but do not marry , do not fall into blackmail Kat , Kat Kimberly shouts out here approaches and slaps Kimberly , Kimberly returns the slap , Kat shouts 're an idiot always wanting me to steal the love of Tommy , Kimberly says: I 've never had had to resort to blackmail to to marry you , all the guests were surprised with another stared and whispered , Tommy says: Kat just can not help more I love Kimberly, said that grabs Kimberly 's hand and they run away , are mounted on the carriage Kimberly and go, Tommy says : Beautiful came Jason told me you would not , Kimberly says, told him not to say anything , now make a new life in Reefside , Tommy says: let's , as both church and sobbed uncontrollably Kat said this humiliation going to pay me , Jason says : just wanted to get anything Kat recalls the teachings and revenge leads nowhere , Kat shouts shut up Jason sure you were complicit in all this, I can tell you that I SWEAR avenge .


	6. Chapter 6 AÑOS DESPUES

Several years passed Kimberly and Tommy went to college , Tommy studied paleontology, Kimberly studied social communication , months after graduate Tommy knows Anton Mercer who starts a project on an expedition Tommy found three gems and see that they have power and hides for do not fall into the wrong hands, comes home and seeing Kimberly greets with a kiss and says we need to talk , Kimberly : hello handsome , good to finally be home I missed you , you want to talk, Tommy : I found some very powerful gems and we must hide them from falling into the hands of Mesogog , Kimberly : who is Mesogog , Tommy : a new villain Kim , Kimberly says: then you know what to do call Hayley to help us with so Tommy says Kimberly has been many years but I 'm too old for that, Kimberly says: now we will be mentors. Years after Tommy began working as a science teacher in high school Reefside on his first day he meets three young men , they were Kira, Conner and Ethan , Trent would meet later , the same day he met Kira, Conner and Ethan they discover the dino gems and Mesogog realizing prepares his first attack , Kimberly says: guys it's time to test his powers , Kira says, are you sure we can with this, what Tommy says, if they could not handle that power gems they had not been chosen , out of all dino Tommy command center and explain to them all as they reached the scene of the attack , the boys will be arriving Tommy tells him that their weapons are in these belt and then fight with the summon and tyranodrones the mature , Tommy says : ay something more must be done to tame the Dinozords , the boys manage to do they celebrate , while both Mesogog island , this notion scolded Zeltrax and Elsa . Days after Tommy and Trent joined the team, in the lair of one Zeltrax Mesogog plan and Elsa tried to contact old villains are fought Tommy devised and if they get to Lord Zedd , Rita , and Divatox Sproker when all reach island something caught the attention of Elsa, Rita carried with him a white cat, all gather in a room on the island, Rita says: Dear friend have devised a perfect plan and this cute kitty help us at that time the cat becomes human Kat and says my name and 'll help destroy the rangers and Tommy Oliver , Elsa says, and as you think to do that, Mesogog interrupts and says this is the plan Kat anger turned into cat and Kira approached the kidnap , the bring to the island and steal their dino gem and will clone , then Rita do a spell to make the sight of the rangers and everyone look like Kira, then kidnapped Kimberly and axial force them to Tommy to give his dino gem and we can destroy it once and for all with their rangers , Divatox says it's a great plan , Lord Zedd says: start, Kat turns back into cat and uses a invisipuerta to reach the coffee cyberspace Hayley , walking all over the place and seeing Kira approaches you, Kira says that cute kitten, Conner says: very nice if this seems lost, Kira says, it seems, then calls Trent and tells him to look a little milk for the kitten , after a while Trent brought the milk, the cat took all their milk , then Kira says: It 's time to go kitten 'll take you to your new home , leaving the cyberspace, the cat pulls the arms Kira, and walk by his side when Kat sees who are alone becomes human , Kira says: that happens here and warns, Kat says: you will go with me small , Kira says: do not think so and attacks both Kat fight very rudely but Kat manages to beat Kira giving a blow to the head , Kira Kat faints and drag it to a invisipuerta , to reach the island Kira enclose in a room and steals his dinomorpher and gives it to Elsa for cloning, hours after calling Mesogog Elsa and says here the gem and she says if I love Mesogog , Mesogog says : Perfect time to start the second part of the plan , and it calls Kat , Kat says: you want it answered , this tells you : your dinogema is ready , Kat says: perfect now to test it, minutes later I came home from Tommy and says it 's time to try this, down to the den and greets everyone , Tommy says: Kira are looking for ways that Conner invoke the Triassic power without Ethan and you do desmorpher , false Kira says Dr. O that's great , Kimberly says: I will ascend refreshments have worked hard , Tommy kisses her and says good beautiful idea , the false Kira says accompany you , both up to the kitchen and false attacks Kira Kimberly faints and this Kat takes her to the island of Mesogog , arriving Rita says: excellent plan is going well , Kat says: if running great, while at home of Tommy all seek to Kimberly and then Mesogog sends a monster to fight the rangers and tells Kat your team awaits lol , Kat says: I'm coming to his aid, the time I reach the place where they are the rangers fighting the monster, Tommy says, just in time Kira, Kira false answers no problem Dr. O, as the fight develops Kimberly felt like escaping from prison on that hears Kira for help, think Kimberly is Kira if she's here who is there with the Rangers after the Rangers finish the fight going to the command center dino fake Kira says: great fight guys, Conner says, but it is best if the Triassic worked if your power or Ethan did desmorpher , Ethan says: that was great , the fake Kira says: good guys I'm tired I 'll go home says goodbye to everyone, time after Kat was in the room where Kimberly was , sees sitting and says hello Kimberly terms time, Kimberly says: Kat you locked me here , Kat says, if with a little help swore that I would avenge and now I am fulfilling my promise will die here locked and your loved Tommy will die , Kimberly says: you know you 're not gonna get away with it in some way out of here , Kat laughs and says will never leave stupid and then becomes Kira and says goodbye enjoy your last days and you will , Kimberly thinks such as is looks Like Kira , I must get out of here save the real Kira in that instant Kimberly says: ninja powers Ninjor said he always would live inside of us, I'll try , sitting in meditation position five minutes on Kimberly were the spirit of the hawk and Kimberly gazelle wakes up and to his surprise he had his old ninja costume with a difference was half pink and half white and beside his morpher was the currency in the same way that his ninja outfit , then Kat enters the room and is shocked to see Kimberly with ninja costume and says you saved and those powers and attacks the two fight and defeats Kimberly Kat and runs out of the room Kat was ready to pursue Kimberly Mesogog but stops saying he needed her, she obeyed and joined the rangers in a fight with tyranodrones , meanwhile on the island Kimberly fight with another group tyranodrones screaming while listening to Kira, finish with the tyranodrones and rescues Kira the two escape by invisipuerta and appear just where are the Rangers , Trent seeing Kira says that two Kira impossible, Kimberly tells Tommy that fight with you is not Kira and then Kat makes desmorpher and real Kira says: Bring back what you stole from me , Kat in its true form says: you mean this and you teach the dinomorpher , Trent screams Kira have to destroy it, they start to fight and Mesogog sends more tyranodrones the fight was intense and Kimberly ago morphing all are surprised especially Tommy to see costume Kim, Tommy says, but as you have half of your suit and my dress , Kimberly says: I think it is no time for explanations go to the fight, Tommy says: if you're right , the fight unfolded Kira Kat overcomes his teragrito and defeat the rangers do desmorpher tyranodrones all , Kat tries to flee but Kimberly catches it and says I told you not vencerías , Kat says: I'm not yet due and Kim shoots a beam that hurts , Tommy screams noooo ... and Kira says the boys will pay sorry and launches teragrito Kat pushing against a wall and hits his head against the wall and is totally unaware the two women are taken to hospital Reefside , Kat is declared dead and Kimberly recovers , meanwhile on the island of Mesogog villains are annoyed by his failure. Note: I hope you like this chapter and leave me your opinions


	7. Chapter 7 DÍAS DESPUES

Days passed and Kat had died in that attack, Kimberly and Tommy knew not to tell their parents , Jason says : ay to say she was attacked by a monster, everyone agreed , while in cyberspace Kira, Conner and Ethan talked about what happened and thankfully unharmed , Kira says : I can not believe that woman usurp me and no one would notice , Ethan says, acting like you, Conner says is true, Kira says, but I feel guilty I cause his death , Conner says: Kira is not your fault , Ethan says, she wanted to destroy us, Kira says : I know but still feel guilt at Tommy's , and Kimberly talked about the attitude and hatred Kat, Kimberly says: Kat never understood that you did not want , Tommy says, and that unfortunately led to the death , two days after the funeral was Kat their families gave their last goodbye Tommy and Kimberly were also in the cemetery of suddenly Jessica 's older sister Kat goes to them and yells you do here because of you my sister died now go away same hypocrites , all these come to Tommy and Kimberly , Jason goes to them and says, better get out I 'll stay here with the others after we are in cyberspace , Kimberly says : okay , they leave the cemetery and go up the jeep road to cyberspace , Hayley receives and start talking , came two hours after Jason, Rocky, Adams, Aisha , Tanya , Billy , Jason says sister Kat was very upset , Tanya says is true not stop mourn , Kimberly says: I feel guilty , Rocky says: was not your fault Kim , Jason says, it's true you do not you 're guilty all this happened by Kat by Tommy obsession . Step one year after the death of Kat, Mesogog had been destroyed , the boys had graduated from high school and everyone followed his dreams , Kira went to study music in New York, Conner began playing football professionally and opened its own soccer school , Ethan worked for nASA along with Billy who was his boss, Tommy and Kimberly were in Reefside girls she taught classes Trini and Aisha gymnastics helped Kim, Tommy was lecturing to a new generation of high Reefside , months later , the secondary school reunion Kira, Conner and Ethan arrived at school without thinking about what was to come, the three were kidnapped by a being from the future called Broadwin to help them was performed defeat the rangers of the future, to reach the city of new techno Broadwin reach the cave and this tells the boys that this there to help them destroy the earth and they refuse and run with dinogemas ; Broadwin calls the Krybots to fight with them at the time they arrive the SPD to help civilians , after defeating the Krybots , former rangers and new rangers are known Jack says, we are the power rangers , Kira says: you are not the power rangers , Sky says, and those are the guys say and show us dinogema , the SPD rangers dino lead to the delta base, where they meet Dr. Cruger and Kat Mant, then sound the alarm on the base delta and rangers will attack but the monsters were strong, the rangers dino decide to help the SPD Kat reconstructed using the dinomorpher , arrive on the scene of the attack and Jack trafficking them away but these are , after all transform and succeed in overcoming monsters , Kira says we should stay and help them defeat Grumm , Cruger tells them you all had a wonderful life after leaving the uniform , Syd says: if Kira grew up listening to your songs, Bridge says, and you will develop your hand Ethan technology used in SPD , Sky says he does not know football schools for children Conner, all say great always remember , but Kat explains that his memory erased because knowing the future can change the past as it is known and then return them to their time , reach high like that, Kira says: I'm dying to see Dr. O and Kimberly , Ethan says: I also found the meeting with old friends including Casidy then Tommy and Kimberly are those who embrace it with brotherly affection , Tommy invites them to his home after the meeting.


End file.
